The Games Begin
by CrescentAngel16
Summary: kouga is new 2 skool. kagome is there 2 welcome him. will love bloom from this highskool relationship? find out! koukag if ya haven't figured that out already. R&R PLZ!
1. Introducing Kouga

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Plz...don't sue me...  
  
Now on w/ the story!!  
  
The Band, Now the Games Begin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: The New Guy  
  
The alarm clock rings loudly. "Mmmmm," Kagome mumbles and she looks up at the clock. After looking at the clock, she puts her head back down for about 10 seconds. Suddenly her head pops up and she shrieks, "7:48!!!! IF I DON'T GET SHOWERED AND DRESSED IN 2 MINUTES I'LL BE LATE!!!!!" With that, she jumped out of bed and ran to the shower, grabbing a towel on the way. She took a shower in about 45 seconds, got out and wrapped a towel around herself, and ran back to her closet in search of clothes to wear all the while muttering something about it being the first day of school and how she's probably going to be late. She found something to wear in about 4 seconds and changed in about 20 seconds. She ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed an energy bar. While she was running towards the door she thanked her mom and yelled, "Bye Mom!! Can't stay!! Gonna be late!!" And she was out the door. Usually it would take 15 minutes to get to school, but Kagome was determined to get to school on time.   
  
She got to school in 9 minutes flat and went straight to her locker. After getting her notebook out of her backpack she shoved her backpack into her locker and ran right to her homeroom. She ran in the door and chose a seat in the back next to her best friend, Nakasani Sango. She sat down and not a moment too soon either because 2 seconds after she sat down, the bell rang. "Wake up late again?," Sango whispered to Kagome. "Yea, I think I need a new alarm clock, it keeps waking me up at the wrong times," she whispered back. "Ahem…May I have everyone's attention please? We have a new student. Hiyami Kouga?" Everyone was quiet when a boy stood up. He had long, jet black hair that was tied back into a neat ponytail and cerulean colored eyes. His skin was a nice tanned, bronze color. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans that were sagging a little and a black t-shirt that had a picture of a wolf on it.   
  
"Hmm…he doesn't look bad…maybe someone will ask him ou-," before she could think anything else, she realized that the boy named Kouga was staring straight at her. She began to blush, but he turned away and sat back down.   
  
"That girl looks nice. I wonder what her name is…," Kouga mused to himself, "well I guess I'll have to ask her after homeroom." Then the teacher started passing out the schedules. The bell rang soon enough and before long, all the students were out of the classrooms and by their lockers. Sango got up and told Kagome that she would meet her at lunch. They were either chatting or rummaging in their backpacks or lockers for stuff. Kagome's locker was right beside Kouga's, she didn't know this until Kouga walked over to where she was and stopped right in front of her. She was about to say something when he turned and opened the locker next to hers.   
  
"Oh," she thought, "so that's why he came over here, but why was he st-," she didn't get to finish that thought because Kouga had closed his locker and looked straight into her eyes. She started to blush. If Kouga had noticed her blush, he didn't act like it. "What's your name?," he asked her. "Kagome," she answered, "and your name's Kouga, right?" "Yeah, could you tell me where this class is? I have History," he pulled out his schedule and pointed his finger to a room number. "Oh, that's on the 3rd floor." Then Kagome pulled out her schedule. "I can show you where it is. We have the same class." "We do?," he seemed a little surprised at this and leaned over to look at her schedule. "Cool, we do. Well actually, all of our classes are the same." "Cool. Well we had better go, I think we have about 2 minutes before the bell rings." "Ok, lets go," he smiled and started walking.   
  
On the way to their 1st period class, Kagome told him about her best friends Sango, Ayame, Akemi, and Kira. She mentioned how they would probably either see them in a class, in a hall, or at lunch. She said she would introduce them to him and vice versa. Then she invited him to sit with her and her friends at lunch. He agreed and about 4 seconds later Kagome stopped at a door. Kouga was so into the conversation that he almost passed her when she stopped. "This is it," she announced. "Ok, cool." They went into the classroom and took a seat by each other. "Our History teacher's name Mr. Yahito," she said to him, "he's a nice teacher. History's my favorite subject. What about you?"  
  
Before Kouga could reply the teacher tapped on his desk with his pen. "Quiet please," he said in a strong, clear voice. When the class quieted down he spoke again, "Thank you class. Now, the lesson will begin. I am a little busy with something and will be for quite a while. I will give you an assignment. You are expected to do this with a partner. I have chosen a partner for all of you." He said a couple of names. Then he said, "Naraku and Kikyou, you will be working together. Inuyasha and Frey, you will be working together. Kouga and Kagome. You will be working together." Some girls giggled. Kagome could tell by the look on Kouga's face that he didn't have a clue in the world what they were giggling about. "I wonder if I should tell him that they think he's cute…hmm…maybe I'll tell him after class."   
  
After that thought, Mr. Yahito said to the class, "You and your partner will have to find a certain time period and give the information that you and your partner have obtained. This project will be due in 2 weeks. I expect you all to be done by then. You may start working with your partners now."   
  
Kouga got up and moved into a, empty desk that was in front of Kagome and turned it around to where he would be facing her. When he turned around, she asked him, "What time period do you think we should the project on?" "I dunno, you have any ideas?," was his response. "What about the Sengoku Jidai? The Warring States Era? Is that ok with you?" He nodded. "Ok then. Should we get started?" "Ok…you wanna go to the library with me today? To look at books and stuff?," he shifted in his seat. "Ok, sure." "Ok then," he brightened a little, then he asked, "then…uh…could we go and get a soda or something?," he shifted again, this time nervously. "Are you asking me out?" Then the bell rang, and everyone was in the hall by their lockers again.   
  
To be Continued... 


	2. Meeting New Friends

Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends   
  
"Are you asking me out?," Kagome was a little surprised since we had just met. "Uh…only if your accepting," Kouga started blushing a little. "Hmm…I would love to go out with you Kouga. It's just that my friends and I have practice today." "Practice? Practice for what?" "Oops. I guess I forgot to mention this earlier, my friend and I are in a band. We're called the MidnightShadow." "Hmm, the MidnightShadow…I wonder how good they are. Maybe I could come to the practice."   
  
"Could I come to a practice and see you and your friends play?," Kouga asked her. Kagome was about to answer when she sensed someone come up behind her. Before she could turn around she felt a hand on her backside. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MIROKU YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," she shrieked. Then she turned around and smacked Miroku in the cheek, which left a nice, red hand print on the side. He fell over and it appeared that he was unconscious. Kagome bent down to check if he was alright thinking, "Wow, did I really hit him that h-." her thought was interrupted by a hand on her backside, yet again.   
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!," she picked up by hardback history book on accident, thinking that it was her journal, and whacked him upside the head with it. "Oops, I didn't mean to hit him with this," she was thinking while looking at her book. "I'm pretty sure he's unconscious after getting hit by this. Wait, we're going to be late for class!!," she stood up.  
  
"What just happened here?! What the hell was that guy thinking by just coming up and grabbing her ass?! I just stood there and stared while she bent down to see if he was alright. And I still stood there while he grabbed her ass again. Well, maybe it was a good idea to stand here. It I had gone over there I might have been hit by the book," Kouga's thoughts drifted off elsewhere. "Hmm…she does have a nice ass though. What the hell am I thinking?!" He was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice. "Kouga, I think we should go before we're late. And plus, I don't want to be near this hentai when he wakes up." "Ok sure." "I'm glad I'm not a girl. I don't have to worry about him grabbing MY butt. That would just be creepy." He shuddered inwardly.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'd better get to class. I have English next and that's on the 5th floor! I only have," she looks at the clock, "2 minutes left!! Shit! I gotta run up 3 flights of stairs! Oh shit o shit o shi-," her rambling thoughts were cut off when she bumped into someone. The guy had white/silver hair that went to his waist. "Its either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. I hope it's Sesshoumaru. If its Inuyasha I'll be late for sure!"   
  
When the guy turned around, it turned out to be Inuyasha. "Dammit," Sango cursed softly. "What the hell were you thinkin' when you bumped into me?! You need to watch where you're goin'!!" "Yeah I know, could you move? I'm gonna be late for class." "Feh," was his response. After she got passed him she ran up the last 2 flights of stairs. When she got to the 5th floor she ran as fast as she could. When she stepped inside her classroom the bell rang. "Why do I have to be late," she muttered.   
  
Then she noticed that everyone else was talking and that there was no teacher in the room. She looked around and saw that the only seat left was a Miroku. "Why oh why do I have to sit by that lecher?" She sighed and walked over to the seat. Before she sat down she gave him a look that said, "If you try anything I'll smack you into the middle of next month." Miroku nodded but got a wicked grin on his face. Sango rolled her eyes and sat down but kept her guard up. "There's no way that I'm going to let my guard down by this lecher," she told herself.   
  
Surprisingly he didn't try anything. When the bell rang, Sango turned around and glared at him. "What's wrong with you today," she said coldly. "Why nothing my dear Sango," he replied with one of his award winning smiles, "Why would you ask?" "Because you didn't try to grope me when I sat right in front of you," she still glared at him. "Why Sango, does that mean that you like it when I grope you?" Before Sango knew what was going on, his hand was gently rubbing her backside. "WHY YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!," were the words she screamed before she delivered a smack to his cheek. Miroku got up caressing his swollen cheek. "I'll see you around, my dear Sango."   
  
He had the nerve to wink at her. Sango blushed a reddish color. Miroku's grin got even wider, but before Sango could see, he turned around and walked out the door. Sango followed him out the door. When they were in the hall, they went their separate ways.   
  
* * * * * 


	3. Reunions

Crescent: Shit!! I 4got to do the damn disclaimer in chapter 2!! O well. I'll do it here.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Kouga. *smiles, pleased with herself*. *then sees lawyers and crowd glaring at her*. *sweat drop*. Fine then, take everyone away from me! I don't own anyone!! I just own some of the people in the band and school and shit like that. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU STUPID FU**** LAWYERS!!! GO 2 HELL WITH KIKYOU!!!! *sees ppl staring*¼sorry 4 the outburst. *sees ppl still staring*. *grows smaller*. Uh¼on with the story!!   
  
Chapter 3: Reunions  
  
"Kouga, is that you?," Kira asked in disbelief. Slowly, Kouga looked up and nodded. He was expecting an ass kicking, considering that the girl that he had dated was a 12th degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. He was surprised by what she did next. She ran up to him and hugged him fiercely. "What the fuck is this about?! I thought she was gonna kick my ass after I cheated on her..," Kouga thought. "K-Kira? Are you ok?" She broke off the hug and stepped back. Kouga saw a small amount of water in her eyes. Kagome, however, didn't see it. (You had to have excellent vision to see it, which Kouga had.)   
  
"I just missed you," Kira said. "You're n-not m-mad?," Kouga stuttered. "No, I could never be mad at you. You should know that by now," Kira said and smiled. A long silence followed. Kagome finally broke the silence by asking, "So how do you two know each other?" "We dated," Kira and Kouga answered in unison. Kagome looked from one to the other. "What happened between you two?" When she saw both of them look down, she said, "Never mind. Forget I asked." She noticed that both of their eyes were flooded in relief.   
  
"Well, I have to get to class. Nice seeing you again Kouga!," and she was gone in the stampede of students rushing to get to class at the last minute. Suddenly a crowd of students rushed past them, almost taking Kouga down the hallway with them. But thanks to Kouga's lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed Kagome's wrist just in time, and she pulled him towards her. He tripped on someone's shoe and toppled over on Kagome.   
  
Amazingly enough, Kagome was able to keep Kouga from falling on her while holding them both up at the same time. "Wow, she's strong for a girl." After thinking that thought he realized that he was leaning his full weight on her and quickly regained composure. "Uh, sorry," he blushed. "Its ok," she blushed back. Kagome broke the silence by saying, "Oh my gosh! We're gonna be late for class!!" She grabbed Kouga's hand and broke into a sprint towards the gym.   
  
They got there after about 30 seconds. This period, she and Kouga have Physical Education. Then they have Lunch. Kagome has Arching while Kouga has fencing. They were in the same place and could see each other. "Kouga, fencing class is over there," Kagome pointed to a place somewhere. "I'll be over there, I have Arching," and pointed to another place somewhere else. "How good are you at Arching?," Kouga asked her. "Pretty good I guess," she answered, "How good are you at fencing?" "Well, I'm ok. I just take it because my mom wants me to be good with a sword."   
  
'Too bad she doesn't know I can use my claws. it's a good thing that I learned how to retract my claws though. If I didn't there would have been too many questions asked,' he thought. "Kouga? Kouga, are you okay?," Kagome snapped him out of this thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" "You seemed like you were in a trance. That's all. Well I'd better get going. You should to unless you wanna be late on your first day," she beamed. He smirked and said, "Of course my Lady. Whatever you say." She playfully punched him in the shoulder and blushed. Then she was on her way towards her side of the gym.   
  
'I'm beginning to like this girl,' he thought. 'I wonder how she feels about me¼,' he mused to himself. Then he was on his way towards his side of the gym. While Kouga was fencing, he met Miroku and Kanaye. "Miroku? Kanaye? Am I dreaming or is that you?," Kouga asked, shocked. They all were in a band called the SilverWolves.  
  
"I didn't know you guys went to this school," Kouga said in disbelief. "Well, I've been going here for about a two years," Kanaye told him. "I've been here about, what, 7 years," Miroku said, "So I guess you go here now?" "Yup. This is cool. Do Inuyasha and Yasuo go here to?," Kouga questioned them. Miroku and Kanaye nodded. "This is cool! We can have more band practices!," Kouga exclaimed, apparently excited.   
  
It looked as if Miroku and Kanaye were going to say something when the coach blew his whistle and told everyone to go and get their fencing gear on. After everyone was finished and came out dressed, they began. The coach told the class to be careful and then matched them up against each other. He went around to see who knew what they were doing and who were new.  
  
Kouga was matched up against a boy that looked a little scrawny. He might have looked a little scrawny, but it turned out that he was pretty good at fencing. 'Damn he's good for a weird dude,' Kouga thought as he blocked. Then he dodged an attack and pointed his sword at the boy's throat. "I guess I win," Kouga said, looking at the boy.   
  
(Meanwhile, with Kagome)  
  
She took aim and fired at the target. She hit the bull's eye. She did this same thing again and again until she finally ran out of arrows. She looked around and saw Kikyou. The girl who looked so much like her, yet was nothing like her. They were totally different. Kagome was bright, and had a nice, happy spirit while Kikyou was emotionless, and had a dull spirit.   
  
Kagome watched as Kikyou pulled the arrow taut and let go. She reached back and pulled out another arrow, never taking her eyes off the bull's eye. It seemed that the bull's eye was the only thing she was focusing on. It was like she didn't know about the many students surrounding her. 'I wonder if she has any friends. It seems that she's a loner,' Kagome thought, feeling sorry for the girl.   
  
Then suddenly, Kikyou looked up as if she sensed Kagome staring at her. She stared at Kagome with those dull, lifeless eyes. Shivers went up and down her spine. She couldn't stand those eyes. Ever since elementary school when they first saw each other, she could never stand those eyes. Whenever she looked at you, it seemed she was looking straight through you. It totally have Kagome the creeps.  
  
When she realized that she was staring at Kikyou and Kikyou was staring at her, she quickly turned around and took started walking. She didn't know that someone was behind her until the last minute. She couldn't stop and walked straight into Miroku. "Miroku? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?," Kagome asked him. "Well you see, I'm delivering a message from Mr. Takito. I have Math right now," he explained, "Come here Kagome, I'd like to give you a hug for bumping into you. I should've been more careful," Miroku said as he pulled her against him. She could feel his hand on her back. Then it slid down¼  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!," she screeched. She then smacked him so hard that he fell to the floor unconscious, he also knocked his head on the ground, knocking him out cold. To top it all off, everyone turned to stare at her. All they saw was a Kagome with a face as red as a tomato and an unconscious Miroku with a very red mark on his face. Kagome then turned on her heel and stormed away. She passed the coach and asked if she could go and get dressed since the bell was going to ring in about 10 minutes. The coach nodded her approval and off stormed a very mad Kagome.   
  
After gym, she met up with Kouga and went to lunch with him. They talked a little and Kouga told her about his band. He said it was called the SilverWolves. Kagome thought that it was totally cool that both of them had bands. Then she said asked who the people in his band were. He told her about himself, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kanaye, and Yasuo. She knew them all. She asked who played which instrument, and he answered her.  
  
He told her that Miroku was the keyboard player. Inuyasha was the back up singer and the other guitarist. He added that even though Inuyasha was a back up singer, he still got to sing about 1/3 of the songs. Then he said that Kanaye played the drums, and Yasuo played the guitar also. "So you have 3 guitarists in your group? Interesting," she said to him.   
  
"How is it interesting?," Kouga asked her. "Well, it's interesting because I have 3 guitarists in my band too. And I am also the lead singer and lead guitarist," she looked at him. "Oh," was all he said. 'That's a weird coincidence," they both thought.   
  
Kouga decided to break the silence by asking, "Would you like to hear my band and me play?" "I'd love to," she replied, "but is it ok if I bring my band along?" Kouga nodded and then asked her, "Can my band and I see your band play too?" It was her turn to nod and it was settled. "When are we gonna do this?," Kagome asked him. They looked at each other for about 5 seconds and said, "Saturday night," in unison.   
  
(Meanwhile, with Miroku)  
  
"My dearest Sango, will you bear my child?," Miroku asked, putting on a seriously face. "Why of course Miroku! I'd love to!," Sango exclaimed. "Really?," Miroku looked a little shocked. "NO YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!," she punched him in the cheek, and he flew about 6 feet. 'Damn that girl's strong. I really need to get to know her,' were his last thoughts before he passed out.   
  
To Be Continued¼  
  
Crescent: Hi everyone. How did you like chap3? I'm expecting at least 10 more reviews if you want chap4 to come out. If I get more than 10, chap4 will come out faster. The more reviews, the more chapters. Have a nice day!  
  
Inuyasha: Oi, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Yes Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: I want some more ramen  
  
Kagome: *sighs* What's the magic word?  
  
Inuyasha: Now?  
  
Shippou: No you idiot!! It's Please!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. Well can I have some more ramen please?  
  
Kagome: Yes you may, would anyone else like some?  
  
Sango: Yes Kagome, thank you  
  
Miroku: Yes Lady Kagome, I would like some too please. *moves up next to Sango and grabs her butt*  
  
Sango: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!! *whacks him on the head with Hiraikotsu* (the boomerang)  
  
Crescent: *Sweat drop*   
  
Sessh- I'm back everyone.   
  
Crescent: *laughs nervously* Uh¼*Ahem*¼ To Be Continued¼ 


	4. Saturday Night

Disclaimer: Kami! Do I have to do this on every freakin' chapter?! Well i refuse to write the disclaimer and thats that!! *sees crowd with rotten fruit and vegetables in hand*...ehehehe...uh...*runs and hides in bathroom* *crowd finds her* AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *dodges rotten fruit and vegetables* OK OK OK!!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND HIS FU**** GROUP OK?! OH AND I DON'T OWN THE SONGS THAT I TYPE IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *storms off*  
  
Inuyasha: Where's she going?  
  
Kagome: I have no idea. Maybe she's going to the store to get more ramen.  
  
Sessh- Yes, that might be it. But she left her car keys.  
  
Shippou- I don't know but I want some candy.  
  
Sango- *stands far away from Miroku's wondering hands* Can we get a straight jacket just for him?  
  
Kagome: Ya know, that might just work.  
  
Miroku: *stares in disbelief* You're going to put me in a straight jacket?!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, if you don't stop groping them  
  
Sessh: I do not see why you grope these pathetic humans. Even though you are a pathetic human yourself.  
  
Group: *stares*  
  
Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!! I have news to report to you!! *looks around* Why is everybody staring at you Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Sessh: It is beca--*gets cut off by Rin*  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama!! Rin wants to play with Shippou!! Can Rin go play with Shippou?  
  
Sessh: *nods*  
  
Crescent: Ok. Now. Enough. On. With. The. Story!  
  
Chapter 4: Saturday Night  
  
".." = talking  
  
'..' = thinking  
  
~..~ = flashbacks  
  
Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kanaye, Yasuo, and Sesshoumaru went to Kagome's house. "So this is Kagome's house. It's cool," Yasuo stated. They all nodded in reply. Kouga went up and rang the doorbell. A little boy between the age of 10 and 13 came and answered the door.   
  
"Hi, I'm Souta. You must be the band. Kagome and her friends are in the garage. Come on, I'll take you there," Souta said while he walked Kouga and his friends to the garage. They passes a kitchen where they saw a lady and an old man that must have been Kagome's mother and grandfather. Souta lead them to the garage and opened the door. The guys just stared at what they saw: five girls that had very sexy clothes on and another older woman who had a business suit on. Kagome had on a red halter, which showed off her stomach, that said Go 2 Hell in black with a black miniskirt. Sango had on a blue halter that said Come Close, and Die in black with a pair of black, high cut shorts. Ayama had on a black tube top that cut off right under her breasts that said Parental Advisory in white with a pair of black capris. Akemi had on a black tanktop that said MidnightShadow in red with a black miniskirt. Kira was wearing a black halter that said I'll Kick Your Ass in white with a black miniskirt. The older woman decided to break the silence, "Hi guys. You must be the other band. My name's Rin. I'm the MidnightShadow's Manager," she gestured to the girls.   
  
All the guys could do was nod. Rin noticed this and was able to suppress a giggle. Sesshoumaru, out of sight of the girls stepped into the garage gracefully. The girls saw him and their breaths caught in their throats. The other guys saw this and glared daggers at him. If Sesshoumaru noticed their glares, he didn't act like it. He went up to Rin and took her hand.   
  
"My name is Sesshoumaru," he kissed her hand. The younger girls giggled, and Rin blushed. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly at this, but his face had a very charmful smile on it. "Oi! Are we gonna play or what?!," yelled Inuyasha. All the girls just turned to stare at him. He started blushing with embarrassment, but Ayame piped up, "Well, lets get started everybody!" The guys sat on a couple of boxes and got comfortable while the girls got situated. Sesshoumaru had already let go of Rin's hand, but he walked over to where she was sitting and sat down by her.  
  
She blushed a little, and Sesshoumaru smiled, seeming a little pleased with it.   
  
'Whats he doing? Doesn't he realize that she's a human? I thought he hated humans,' Inuyasha thought. He was staring at them, but when the music started playing he turned his gaze away from the two and watched the band play.  
  
Kagome leaned towards the mic and started out:  
  
I thought you were a friend of mine, But I was wrong  
  
You tried to fit into the arms where I belong  
  
You move right in, Behind my back  
  
Every one knows, Friends don't do that  
  
I thought you were, somebody I could trust  
  
You always said you were happy for us  
  
How could you go, And break my heart  
  
When you knew all along he was mine from the start  
  
Chorus: (All)  
  
He is everything to me and you know we're meant to be  
  
He's my baby, Don't mess with my love  
  
Take everything I own, ooh jus' leave that boy alone  
  
He's my baby, Don't mess with my, mess with my love  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
(Duo by Kira and Sango)  
  
You came right over and looked in my eyes  
  
You said the stories were rumors and lies  
  
(Duo by Akemi and Ayame)  
  
I wish I could believe in you  
  
But I'm sorry to say, He told me the truth  
  
Chorus (All)  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Friends don't do what you do  
  
Theres no excuse, I'm so confused  
  
I thought you cared about me but now I see  
  
All you care about is you, oh   
  
Chorus (x2) (All)  
  
(Duo by Kagome and Sango)  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
No no no no no (Fades Away)  
  
All the guys were staring and gaping, even Sesshoumaru. The girls began to giggle, and the guys stopped staring and gaping and turned away, blushing. Kagome decided to break the silence and said, "That song was called Don't Mess With My Love. Would you like to hear another song?" Everyone nodded, but Kagome decided to give the guys a hard time. She stuck a hand behind her back and gave a signal to the other girls so they'd know what she was doing.  
  
"What? I don't hear anything!," Kagome urged. All the guys, including Sesshoumaru, blushed a little but wanted to hear more of their singing so they started cheering.   
  
"Ok! That's more like it!! This song is called Two Of Us!! Enjoy!!," then the music started playing. Kira and Akemi moved closer to the mike, knowing that they would be singing almost half with Kagome.   
  
Kagome and Kira leaned towards their mics and started out:  
  
Every time I think I've had enough I take you back again  
  
Not because I need a friend, Just because I can't pretend like the others do  
  
You think you're really seriously, Clever and mysterious  
  
Talkin' like your dangerous, Talkin' like before  
  
Every day there's someone else who wants to get with me  
  
I'm tellin' you, If you know what's good for you  
  
Treat me like you used to do, Lull me like before  
  
'Cause all I can do is watch and wonder where the boy I know has gone  
  
You say that you want me, Well its time to tell your friends where they belong  
  
Chorus: (All)  
  
You can find it in your heart, Give a little love  
  
Have a little faith, In the two of us  
  
You can find it in your soul  
  
Give a little love, Have a little faith  
  
In the two of us  
  
(Sango, Akemi, and Kagome)  
  
'Cause all I can do is watch and wonder where the boy I know has gone  
  
Little boy I don't want any thing to do with you   
  
Get on your knees, I'm the one you have to please  
  
Not the ones you want to be, I don't think your cool  
  
'Cause soon you can only watch and wonder where the girl you knew has gone  
  
And then you will realize that everything you did to me was wrong  
  
Chorus (All)  
  
(Kagome)  
  
'Cause all you can do is watch and wonder where the girl you knew has gone  
  
And do you really wanna lose a friend, You gotta understand  
  
Or it has to end, 'Cause I don't wanna wait for you anymore  
  
Can't take it anymore  
  
(Sango and Akemi)  
  
You can find it in your heart (Find it in your heart)  
  
Give a little love (Give a little love)  
  
Have a little faith (Have a little faith)  
  
In the two of us (In the two of us)  
  
You can find it in your soul (Find it in your soul)  
  
Give a little love (Give a little love)  
  
Have a little faith (Have a little faith)  
  
In the two of us (In the two of us)  
  
(Kagome)  
  
'Cause soon you can only watch and wonder where the girl you knew has gone  
  
(Find it in your heart, Give a little love, Have a little faith, In the two of us)  
  
You say that you want me, Well its time you tell your friends where they belong  
  
(Find it in your heart, Give a little love, Have a little faith, In the two if us)  
  
Chorus x2 (fades away) (All)  
  
The guys were still staring. "So, how was that guys?," Kagome asked. The guys were still staring at them. Miroku had a glazed look over his eyes that made him look like he had spaced out. Before the Sango knew what was going on, Miroku had his his on her back. Then they slid lower...  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Sango was about to bash Miroku over the head with her electric guitar, but Kira intervened. "Sango! Don't use your guitar on him!!," Miroku thought he was gonna get away with it," It'll be a waste of money!!," Kira finished. The whole girl band grinned evilly. Kagome, Sango, and Kira put their guitars down. They started advancing towards Miroku. Rin spoke up and told the 5 remainding guys, "If you would like to avoid injury, come and sit on this side of the garage." They followed her to a corner while the girls were backing Miroku into another corner. Miroku decided that this was a bad situation and tried to talk his way of out of it. So he started, "Now girls. There's no need to get violent," they were still backing him into a corner. "Girls, I think that-," he was cut off when they pounced on him.   
  
"Sango! Go get the chair and some rope," Kagome yelled. "Akemi! Go get some makeup and that big, big, black dress and the curling iron while Kira, Ayame, and I hold him!"  
  
"He's a goner," Rin whispered. The other guys just nodded, too interested in what was going to happen and afraid that if they looked at her something funny might happen, and they'd miss it. (\hehehe. I rather like this chapter. Don't you? Back to the story!!/)  
  
'Good thing this wasn't Inuyasha,' Sesshoumaru thought. Kouga, Yasuo, and Kanaye were thinking the same thing.  
  
Sango was back with a chair, and Akemi was back with a black dress, makeup, and a curling iron. They set down the things on a table and went to help the other 3 girls tie Miroku to the chair. Miroku was yelling and screaming like a little girl and asking the guys for help. After they had Miroku tied up, Kagome found some ductape and ductaped his mouth so he could neither yell nor scream nor speak.   
  
"I wonder what they're gonna do to him," Inuyasha thought out loud.  
  
"I don't think I wanna know," Yasuo and Kanaye said in unison.  
  
"Just watch. I find this very interesting," Rin replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru just gazed on in unmasked curiosity and amusement. Inuyasha and Kanaye almost busted out laughing when they saw the makeup and curling iron. They decided to keep in the laughter because they did not want to be next.   
  
"Oh yeah! Ayame! Go get my nail polish!," Kagome yelled. Miroku sweat dropped and was still trying to talk, though no one could understand a word he said. Some phrases sounded like profanities while other phrases sounded like pleas. When Miroku realized that the guys were not going to help him, and the girls were not about to let him go any time soon, he just stopped struggling.  
  
"Girls, we might be here a while," Kira sighed.   
  
"Inuyasha, would you go call Miroku's parents and tell them he's spending the night at a friend's house, please?," Ayame looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Feh, fine whatever. But you girls gotta promise me that you won't do anything to him until I get back, ok?" The girls agreed and stepped away from Miroku. But before Inuyasha could leave, Kanaye spoke up.   
  
"Wait, all of our parents are in America on business trips. They're good friends and take them together," Kanaye said.  
  
Miroku tried to say something that sounded a lot like, "Oi! Why'd you tell them!?"  
  
"When are they gonna be back and how long can we keep the perv here?," Sango asked.  
  
"Well, they'll probably be back in about two or three weeks, four tops," answered Kanaye.  
  
"Ok cool!," all the girls said in unison.   
  
"All of you guys can spend the night here too, while the girls are here. Probably not a full four weeks but probably around two or three. I don't think my mom'll mind since she can show off her fabulous cooking," Kagome went to the kitchen to ask her mom about 6 guys and 5 girls staying with them for two to four weeks. Her mom looked at her fora minute and then replied, "Sure Honey, if that's what you want, I won't disagree. I'll have to go to the grocery store though. Fifteen mouths to feed," her mom sighed.   
  
"Mom, at least you'll have more people to show off your fabulous cooking to."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi brightened up and smiled. She nodded, and Kagome went back to the garage to tell the guys the news. When she stepped into the garage, everything was quiet and everyone was staring at Inuyasha. Then everyone but Miroku started advancing in on him and backing him into a corner. He looked petrified and kept backing up until he tripped over a pole and landed on his butt, muttering profanities.   
  
However, the advancers did not stop or even notice. They just kept looking at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha kept looking around him. He finally saw Kagome by the doorway and yelled, "OI! KAGOME!! HELP ME!! THESE FUCKIN' PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!"  
  
  
  
By that, everyone turned around and faced her. They all looked possessed. She thought she were really possessed until Kira smirked at her. She then new what was going on. She just stood there and watched. Before they could catch and tie Inuyasha up, he gave his brother a look that said if-you-get-me-outta-this-i'll-give-you-whatever-you-want look. Sesshoumaru saw it and smirked. He yelled to the group and got everyone's attention. In this time, Inuyasha bolted. He was about a foot away from the door when a flash of black tackled him down. It turned out to be Ayame.  
  
She was on top of him and pinning his arms and legs down with her own. 'Damn! She's strong for a girl!,' Inuyasha thought. He then saw his brother look at him. Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, but he just shrugged and gave him a look that said Oi-I-tried-my-best. Then Sesshoumaru smirked and gave Inuyasha another look that said you-weren't-fast-enough. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. And twitched again.   
  
Inuyasha let out a warning growl. He was about to change into his hanyou self until he heard Sesshoumaru's voice in his head. Sesshoumaru probably saw how Inuyasha was getting angry and that he was about to change. Either that or he was listening in on his thoughts.   
  
'Do not change. Think of the consequences if you change,' Sesshoumaru thought to him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in understanding, but he growled again. They just kept on advancing. When he tried to move, he noticed that Ayame was pinning him down. She looked him straight in the eyes. She smiled and Inuyasha, forgetting the situation he was in, smiled back. Then it ended all too soon because she got up and the others pounced. Kagome was still watching them with unmasked amusement. Inuyasha tried growling back the profanities that were in his throat, but that didn't seem to work so he just let it all out.  
  
Sesshoumaru was snickering in another corner. Akemi heard and made a mental note to get Sesshoumaru next. Then she thought about it and decided against it since he was so tall and probably way too strong to be bested by a couple adolescent girls and guys.  
  
Before the others could get Inuyasha into a chair and tie him up, Kagome spoke. "Hey! Aren't we supposed to hear the guys play too? The band can't play if their members are tied up now can they?" The other girls looked at her and thought for a moment. They finally sighed defeat and let Inuyasha get up and dust the imaginary dust off his sleeves and pants.   
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thanked her silently. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and turned away. He and Kagome were really close. They knew when the other was sad or happy. They had known each other since preschool. She knew when he was nervous and vice versa. They talked to each other. When they hung out together, they enjoyed each other's presence. It was more like a sister-brother relationship than boyfriend-girlfriend.   
  
"Well? Is anyone going to loosen those ropes on Miroku or are we just gonna leave him there?," Kagome asked.  
  
Sango unmercifully ripped the ductape off his mouth, causing him to yelp in pain. Then Kira pulled off a pocket knife. The guys sweat dropped, but the girls were fine about it. Miroku was getting nervous and started twitching.   
  
"If you don't want me to accidentally slit your wrist while trying to cut the rope, you had better stop twitching boy," was Kira's response to the twitching. Miroku stopped, afraid that it might really happen. Kouga just laughed nervously.   
  
(Meanwhile, in the kitchen)  
  
"What's all that yelling about?!," Kagome's grandfather was getting worried.   
  
"Don't worry about it Dad. Kagome knows how to take care of herself. It's just her friends anyway. What harm could they do?," Mrs. Higurashi asked. (From now on Kagome's gramps is gonna be called gramps)  
  
Gramps just hmphed and went back to the library room to study scrolls. Souta passed him and ran into the kitchen.   
  
"Momma? Can I go ask Kagome a question?," he asked.  
  
"Is it really important honey? If it isn't, lets wait 'til tomorrow," Mrs. Higurashi replied.  
  
"Ok," Souta ran back upstairs and started playing video games.   
  
(Back in the garage)  
  
"Are you ladies ready to scream?!," Inuyasha yells.  
  
The girls are just looking at him like he's crazy. Inuyasha sweat drops and at Kouga for help.   
  
Kouga sighs and his eyebrow twitches, "Come on ladies! Scream for the SilverWolves!!!"  
  
Kagome nudged Sango while Ayame nudged Akemi. Rin nudged Kira and Kira just sighed. The girls screamed at the top of their lungs, which hurt Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's ears very much. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha know how to retract their claws, how to make sure their fangs aren't noticeable, and how to make their ears seem human. Sesshoumaru invented a special kind of cream and uses it to cover up his markings. They still keep their inhuman hearing and their inhuman speed.   
  
They both knew that Sango, since she was born from a long line of youkai exterminators, knew they were youkai. She kept it a secret from the rest of their friends. Inuyasha and Sango were good friends, just not as good as him and Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't sure if Kagome knew, but he thinks she does. She is a miko and should know. He didn't want to push the subject.  
  
The girls screamed, and the SilverWolves began playing. They sang the songs Faint and In The End. (Sorry but I'm too lazy to write it all down) (Oh and those 2 songs are owned by Linkin Park)  
  
The girls stood and applauded. The guys bowed and thanked them. They all had huge smiles on their faces.   
  
"That was totally great!," the girls said in unison.  
  
"So what do we do now? Since we've already heard everybody play," Sango asked.  
  
"My dear Sango, I think that we should rest," Miroku inched up behind her and his hand was reaching out further. Sango either sensed his hand or knew it was coming, probably both, and spun around with her fist forward, hitting him in the jaw. Sango hit him so hard that Miroku flew and hit the wall. Inuyasha, Kouga, Kanaye, and Yasuo stood there and gawked while Miroku slammed into the wall and slid down, unconscious.   
  
"Sango, calm down. You know that it's his nature," Kagome tried to calm her friend, which was NOT working very well...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Crescent: Hey!! I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't write this sooner!! I had a writer's block for a while.   
  
Inuyasha: Yeah she got stupid and sent to the nut house.  
  
Crescent: *looks at Kagome*  
  
Kagome: OSWARI!!  
  
Inuyasha: *boom*  
  
Sessh: You should be ashamed of yourself. Lowering yourself as to show weakness before a filthy human.  
  
Group: *stares*  
  
Crescent: We are NOT filthy. Well, maybe Rin is but not after she takes a bath!  
  
Sessh: *walks away*  
  
Crescent: HEY YOU BASTARD!!! COME BACK HERE!! DON'T IGNORE ME!!! HEY I'M TALKIN TO YOU!!!!!!!! *runs after Sessh* GRRR  
  
Shippou: Well the end!! Oh and Crescent would've had this out earlier but she had a writer's block!!  
  
Sango: Uh, Shippou, she already said that...  
  
Rin: TO BE CONTINUED!!!! 


	5. Trouble In Kagome's Home

Disclaimer: *whines* Do I have to do the damn disclaimer again?! I just did it last chapter!! I don't wanna do it again!! *sees lawyers holding documents with the words "SUE" on them*¼ehehehe¼ok, ok. I'll do it, I'll do it. *sighs* I do not own Inuyasha or the Inu-tachi. Those are owned my Rumiko Takahashi. I apologize if I spelled the name wrong. Ok I'm done with the damn disclaimer. *mutters something about stupid ass lawyers*  
  
Crescent: Hiya guys!! I'm extremely sorry about taking so long on this chapter. I decided to take a break from writing and just read some other fanfics. I'm guessin' some of you are angry with me¼  
  
Inuyasha: Naw duh..  
  
Crescent: *glares* Shut up Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: Oi! Why should I, Wench?!  
  
Crescent: Because I have the power of an authoress to couple you with a sloppy pig or Naraku if you catch my drift.  
  
Inuyasha: 0.0 Oh, ok. I'll shut it.  
  
Miroku: That is a good choice, my friend. *slowly creeps up behind Sango*  
  
Sango: *feels hand on ass* MIROKU!!!!!!!! YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Neighbors: *hears smack echo through neighborhood*  
  
Miroku: @.@  
  
Kagome: *shakes head* You should be more quiet. The whole neighborhood is gonna wake up if this keeps up.   
  
Shippou: Yeah, and I doubt that they would be very happy.  
  
Sango: *still fuming* I WAS THINKING OF FORGETTING ABOUT THE STRAIGHT JACKET BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, ITS NOT SUCH A BAD IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *falls to knees glaring at hand* Damn you, hand!!! Why can you not keep away from the asses of pretty women?!?!  
  
Gang: *sweatdrops*  
  
Crescent: *gulps and laughs nervously* Ehehehe  
  
Jaken: SESSHOUMARU-SAMA, SESSHOUMARU-SA-- *gets interrupted by Crescent*  
  
Crescent: *vein appears on forehead* *takes deep breath* JAKEN NO BAKA THE STORY HASN'T EVEN STARTED AND YOU'RE ALREADY BUGGIN' ME!!!!!!! WHATEVER IT IS IT WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE END OF MY STORY!!!!! IS THAT CLEAR TO YOU?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Gang: *sweatdrop*  
  
Crescent: NANI?!?!  
  
Gang: *backs away slowly*  
  
Crescent: *inhales and exhales* Ok, now. Let th-- *gets interrupted*  
  
Rin: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! RIN GETTING CHASED BY BIG LUMPY TOAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crescent: *vein in head pops out* Grr!! I'm getting sick of people interrupting m-- *gets interrupted yet again*  
  
Inuyasha: OI WENCH!!! JUST SHUTUP!!!!!!! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU BABBLE YOUR FREAKIN' NONSENSE!!!!!!!!  
  
Crescent: *gives Inuyasha death glare that would make anyone, even the "great" Sesshoumaru falter*  
  
Kagome: Ehehehe¼*senses animosity in air* Inuyasha! That was rude!! Apologize to Crescent right now!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. Why should I. *sees Crescent's "special" death glare* *backs away*  
  
Kouga: If looks could kill, I think dog turd would be in the seventh level of hell.  
  
Gang: *nods*  
  
Crescent: Oh no, your not gettin' away from me that easily!! *catches Inuyasha and ties him down to chair and gags him with Jaken's dirty sock*  
  
Jaken: SESSHOUMARU-SAM--*gets interrupted*  
  
Crescent: *vein in head is very, very clear to see* JAKEN I TOLD YOU IT WILL HAVE TO WAIT!!!!!!!! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, BAKA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *breathes heavily*  
  
Gang: *sweatdrops and backs away*  
  
Jaken: *cowers in corner*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Crescent: Now, before I totally lose it. Let the story begin!!!  
  
Sango: *chases Miroku*  
  
Rin: *runs off chasing Jaken*  
  
*Hiten shows up*  
  
Inuyasha: MMPH!!! HIPHEMP!!!! MMPPPHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Shippou: Huh?  
  
Sango: *turns around and sees Hiten* Oi Hiten. What are you doing here?  
  
Hiten: Well I have a part in this story too.  
  
Shippou: Where?  
  
Hiten: *shrugs* I dunno. Crescent just called me about 15 minutes ago sayin' somethin' about a part. Where is she anyways? *looks around*  
  
Kagome: We dunno. She just walked off an-- There she is!!  
  
Gang: *turns around and looks at Crescent*  
  
Crescent: What? I need to get somethin'. Is there somethin' so wrong about that?  
  
Gang: *stares*  
  
Crescent: What are you looking at? *starts backing away* *runs away*  
  
Chapter 5: Trouble in Kagome's Home  
  
(Recap)  
  
"My dear Sango, I think that we should rest," Miroku inched up behind her and his hand was reaching out further. Sango either sensed his hand or knew it was coming, probably both, and spun around with her fist forward, hitting him in the jaw. Sango hit him so hard that Miroku flew and hit the wall. Inuyasha, Kouga, Kanaye, and Yasuo stood there and gawked while Miroku slammed into the wall and slid down, unconscious.   
  
"Sango, calm down. You know that it's his nature," Kagome tried to calm her friend, which was NOT working very well...  
  
"I can't believe him!!! Why did you invite him to spend the night anyways?!?!" Sango nearly screamed.  
  
"I thought it would be fun!!" Kagome said.  
  
"I brought extra makeup just in case we'd have a makeover. So did Ayame," Akemi said.  
  
Kagome thought about it for a while. She then got an evil glint in her eyes. The other girls saw and were about to say something when the doorbell rang.  
  
Kagome, being the closest to the door got up.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!!," she yelled, running to the door.  
  
When she got there, the guys and girls had followed and now stood by the door staring at her, waiting for her to open it. Kagome got a little nervous with them staring and was about to say something when she heard the doorbell ring a second time.   
  
Without warning she walked up to the door and opened it. There stood two girls.   
  
"AMANDA?!?!?! LIZ?!?!?!?!," Kagome screeched, tackling the girls. One had brown hair that went down to mid back and brown eyes. She was wearing a red tank top that outlined her chest and stomach with a pair of tight blue jeans. Her skin was a tanned color, and she wore her hair down. The other had long black hair that went down to her waist and brown eyes. Her skin was also a tanned color. This girl wore a light blue tank top that also outlined her chest and stomach with a pair of dark blue baggy pants.   
  
"Whoa Kagome-chan!! I didn't think you'd be this happy to see us," the one with black hair was grinning.   
  
"Yea Kag-chan, I knew we're your best friends but I didn't think you'd miss us so much as to tackle us down on the ground," the one with brown hair teased.  
  
"Oh. Oops. I didn't mean to tackle you, but I missed you so much!! I can't believe it!! Why are you here? I thought you two lived in Kyoto? What happened? Are you two alright? Are you hurt? Are your parents dead?!," Kagome would have rambled on and on if Miroku hadn't said something.  
  
"Why my dear Kagome, you didn't mention that you had such beautiful and lovely friends."  
  
The one with brown hair blushed, but the one with black hair was unfazed.   
  
"Well aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh! Hai Sango! This is Liz," Kagome nudged the one with black hair. "And this is Amanda," she said, nudging the one with brown hair.  
  
"This is Sango, Akemi, Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kanaye, and Yasuo," Kagome said while pointing to all of them and saying their names.  
  
Liz and Manda nodded.  
  
Before anyone knew what was going on, Miroku had stepped up and taken Manda's and Liz's hands. "It is a pleasure to meet two beautiful ladies such as yourselves," Miroku stated, holding both of their hands.   
  
Manda was blushing a light crimson color while Liz just stood there looking at Miroku. Liz opened her mouth as to say something but clamped it shut at the last minute, 'I don't want to insult him and make a bad impression. I guess I'll hold it in.'  
  
Kanaye suddenly spoke up, "Lets get inside everyone! Its getting kinda chilly out here. The two new girls nodded and they all walked inside.  
  
When Mrs. Higurashi, Jii-chan, and Souta saw Liz and Manda, they got tackled to the ground again. This time, Liz and Manda were sprawled on the floor with Souta.  
  
While they were trying to disentangle their limbs, the others just watched on in interest.   
  
"Kami Kagome!! Is it a family thing or something? Tackle anyone and everyone who you haven't seen in years!," Manda teased.   
  
"What a wonderful surprise! Manda, Liz, what are you two doing here? Don't you live in Kyoto?," Mrs. Higurashi asked them with interest.  
  
After they got disentangled from Souta, Liz explained how her dad and Manda's had joined companies and how they got richer and moved to Tokyo. They live down the street from each other and see each other every day. They had just moved to Tokyo and were still getting adjusted.   
  
"Do you guys own mansions?," Ayame asked, very interested.  
  
Liz and Manda nodded.   
  
"Where?," Miroku asked.  
  
"You know that big park? What's it called again Liz?" Manda said.  
  
"Um¼ I think it was Sora Park," Liz said.  
  
"SORA PARK?! YOU MEAN THOSE HUGE MANSIONS BY SORA PARK??!?!?!," Ayame screeched.  
  
"Yup," Liz and Manda said in unison.  
  
The guys were just staring.   
  
"I heard that they built this new mansion. Its huge. I'm not sure, but I heard that this rich family moved in. By any chance, would that family be one of yours?," Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"That's me," Liz replied, "Manda lives in that other one."  
  
"THAT IS SOOOOO COOL!!!!," Sango screamed.  
  
Liz winced because of the abuse to her ears. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga also winced.   
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air carefully, without anyone noticing, and picked up a different scent. It didn't smell human. Kouga seemed to notice. Inuyasha, if he noticed, he sure didn't show it.   
  
Souta somehow came into the picture and started rambling on and on about nothing in particular. He seemed to have a little thing for Liz because whenever she would smile at him, he would go crimson. Kagome noticed this and made a mental note to tease Liz.  
  
After Kagome finally put a stop to her little brother's ramblings, they teenagers went to the garage.  
  
"Kagome!! You never told us you had a band!!," Manda yelled.  
  
"Calm down girl, she just probably forgot to mention it, didn't ya Kagome?," Liz said, deciding to help her friend.  
  
"Ehehehe, yea I forgot to mention!," Kagome flashed Liz a thank-you-I-owe-you look.   
  
Liz turned to the guys who were just standing there staring at them and said, "Do you guys have a band too?"  
  
They nodded dumbly. Liz just shook her head and asked, "Who plays the guitar?"  
  
Kanaye and Yasuo shoved Kouga and Inuyasha forward. They stumbled forward and Inuyasha tripped, falling face down onto the hard garage floor. Liz stifled a couple of giggles that were threatening to escape her and helped him up.  
  
(Kagome asked Liz and Manda to spend the night and they agreed by the way)  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do right now?" Sango asked.  
  
"I wanna have a little contest. I'd like to see how good these guitar players are," Liz said with an unreadable glint in her eyes. Kagome just looked at Manda for an explanation but Manda just shrugged.  
  
"You wanna see how good we are?!," Inuyasha said after regaining his composure.  
  
Liz nodded and said, "All the guitar players step forth."   
  
The guitarists stepped forth.   
  
"Now, the rules are, one person will go at a time. They will play solo. They can choose any piece of music they want. Any questions?" Kouga, Kira, Inuyasha, and Kagome shook their heads.  
  
"Ok, Let the contest begin!!"  
  
Kagome went first. She was pretty good and the girls and guys gave her an eight.  
  
Kouga went next. He was also pretty good and the girls and guys gave him an eight also.  
  
Inuyasha went. He was ok and got a seven.  
  
Kira got the same as Inuyasha.  
  
"That was pretty good, I compliment all of you. But one thing, you should see how a real guitarist jams," Liz said, a proud look on her face.  
  
"Feh! I could do better than you any day!!!," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well now, we'll just see about that won't we?"  
  
Liz got a guitar and started playing. All the jaws in the room dropped. Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's Jii-chan, and Souta came into the room and their jaws also dropped. Liz was jammin' and doing a really great job at it.  
  
Once she was finished, the jaws were still down. Sesshoumaru's jaw was even down, and I think that's really saying something.  
  
They were all gaping at her.  
  
"B-but h-how?," was all she got from the crowd.  
  
"Told ya so. I'm the best there is. I got a real talent for the guitar," Liz said, setting down the instrument.   
  
They were still gaping at her.   
  
"You do know that all of you are doing a pretty good imitation of a swarm of goldfishes right?  
  
They all stopped gaping and Inuyasha gave a feh. But no one could deny that she was great.  
  
After the little guitar contest, which Liz clearly won, they all ate some pizza that Mrs. Higurashi ordered. They decided to watch The Ring. Rin had to leave to do some business. Before the movie started, Yasuo's parents called. They told him something that made his mood drop. He hung up and the gang asked what was wrong.  
  
With his head hung low, he explained how they had just said they would be moving in two days to Osaka, and how his parents told him to have a good time with his friends since this might be the last time he'd get to see them in a long while. They decided it was time to watch the movie and Kanaye was about to insert the DVD when the doorbell rang. Kagome and Liz got up to go see who it was and the others decided to have a little conversation.  
  
When Kagome and Liz opened the door, they got a shocking surprise.   
  
"Who are you? Kagome asked the guy. He had long black hair that was braided back into a queue. He had crimson red eyes and was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans with a red shirt that said, Lightning'll Hit Ya If Ya Don't Move.  
  
"Manda told me to meet her here. I'm Hiten."  
  
Kagome looked at Liz with a who-is-he look. Liz blinked but didn't answer. Instead, she stepped back, "Come inside Hiten."  
  
They all walked inside. After the introductions were finished, they decided to watch the movie. Hiten, Liz, Sesshoumaru, and Manda were sitting on the sofa while Miroku was sitting in Kagome's grandfather's rocking chair. Kagome, Akemi, and Yasuo were on the couch. Ayame, Kanaye, Sango, and Inuyasha were on laying on the floor on a weird looking futon.   
  
'I wonder what Hiten is to Liz. Are they dating?' Kagome mused to herself.  
  
'Wow, Kouga's totally fine.' Manda thought.  
  
The others were just watching the movie. Liz was a little freaked out and unconsciously moved closer to Hiten. He noticed this and smirked to himself. No one would have seen anyways since it was about midnight and the lights were off while the curtains were closed.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha had switched places. Sango was snuggled up to Miroku and they had both dozed off. They had all seen this movie before so it wasn't as scary. Sesshoumaru started thinking about how it would be kinda fun to scare the hell outta Liz.   
  
He got up with the excuse of, "I gotta use the bathroom," and went behind the couch.  
  
In the scene where the little girl grabbed the lady's arm, Sesshoumaru said, "Boo!!"  
  
Liz practically jumped into Hiten's lap. The only thing was, she had grabbed Sesshoumaru's two arms. They didn't know she had taken Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu, Kendo, and Kempo. She had taken many classes in martial arts.   
  
Liz jumped into Hiten's lap, holding Sesshoumaru's arms, and flipped him over the couch.   
  
'Damn! This girl is stronger than I thought!!' Sesshoumaru thought, before colliding with the ground with a hard WHAM.  
  
He was out cold.   
  
Sango had turned on the lights and Miroku had turned off the movie. Everyone except for the adults and Souta had woken up by then.  
  
"What's going on?! Did someone break in?!," Ayame was fidgeting.   
  
Liz laughed nervously, not even realizing that she was still in Hiten's lap and he was holding her waist. She started explaining.  
  
"Well ya see, I was watching the movie. Sessh over there decided that it would be funny to scare me. She grabbed my shoulders when that funky little girl grabbed that lady's arm. I grabbed his arms and flipped him. Now he's out cold," she explained, looking at Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Is he gonna be alright?" Kagome was starting to worry.  
  
"Oh yeah. He'll be fine. His head and shoulder might be a little sore but that's about it," Liz said.  
  
The others were on the floor laughing, with the exception of Liz, Hiten and Sesshoumaru since he was out cold.   
  
"I guess I should've told you all that I've taken Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Kung Fu, Kendo, and Kempo," Liz said, a little guilty.  
  
"It's ok Liz. Sesshoumaru has a demented sense of humor. He'll be fine," Inuyasha said, looking at her carefully.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Hiten shifted and Liz finally noticed the position they were in. She didn't blush because she just wasn't that kind of person but she did try to get up. Hiten just held on. Liz turned around and looked at Hiten, giving him the what's-wrong-and-why-won't-you-let-go-of-me look. The others took that as a cue to leave. Miroku and Inuyasha dragged the unconscious Sesshoumaru out the door and Sango closed it lightly.  
  
Hiten had noticed that they had exited but Liz hadn't.  
  
Hiten glanced at the door. When he looked back at Liz, she had on the if-you-don't-explain-I'm-gonna-hurt-you look. Hiten smirked.   
  
Liz gave up on the looks and she had some light crimson on her cheeks. It was a little hard to make out because of her tanned skin.   
  
"Do you mind letting go of my waist?"  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Well then. Do you mind explaining?"  
  
Hiten thought for a moment. After about 5 seconds he said, "No."  
  
"Ok then. Explain or let go. We can't stay like this all night."  
  
"Yes we can."  
  
Liz sighed a defeated sigh and turned around to where her back was facing him. Hiten shifted and laid down on the sofa. Liz laid down on his chest. The lights suddenly went out and they could hear the door close.   
  
"I guess we had an audience."  
  
"I guess we did."  
  
They sat there in companionable silence for a while before Liz shifted to where she was facing Hiten. She propped her elbows up on the sofa and looked at him. They just stared at each other for a while.   
  
They got lost in each other's eyes.   
  
'She's got beautiful eyes' Hiten thought. 'And her lips. They look so soft. I wonder how she tastes' he mused to himself.  
  
'His eyes are incredible. I bet he tastes good' Liz thought.  
  
They were the best of friends, but they had never considered going out.  
  
(On the other side of the door)  
  
"What are they doing?"   
  
"Shh!! Do you want them to hear us?!"  
  
"Ugh¼"  
  
Everyone looked back.  
  
Sesshoumaru was conscious. He was sitting up, rubbing his head and shoulder.  
  
"What happened?," he asked, "I'm sore."  
  
Akemi explained what happened and what happened.   
  
Sesshoumaru's mouth formed an 'O'.  
  
"Everyone shut up! I'm opening the door so we can see what happens!" Sango hissed, opening the door a crack.  
  
(Back to Hiten and Liz)  
  
Liz leaned down and whispered in Hiten's ear, low enough so only he could hear, "You do know that those damn idiots are spying on us right?"   
  
"Yup"  
  
"Why don't we give them a show?" Liz lifted her head to where she was looking at him again.  
  
Hiten opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by Liz's lips. Liz had closed her eyes, but Hiten's had widened. He tensed a little, but finally melted into the kiss. Liz pulled back and smirked.  
  
She lowered her head by his ear and whispered, "How was that for acting?"  
  
"That was fuckin' perfect."  
  
She breathed on his ear, making a shiver run down his spine. She then started nibbling his ear. Hiten shivered again. He could feel her smirk.  
  
His grip on her had loosened considerably and she got up. Both of them immediately missed the warmth. She pulled him up with her and walked towards the door. Hiten followed.   
  
(The other side of the door)  
  
"Why don't I hear talking?"  
  
"Sango! Why'd you shut the door?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was still a little angry for the unconscious thing but he had gotten over it after a little bit. It took a little convincing from the others that it had been his fault in the first place though.  
  
The door suddenly opened, revealing the people who were leaning on the door. They tumbled into the room, one on top of the other at Liz's feet.   
  
"Did you all enjoy the show?"  
  
"Nani? We have no clue what you are talking about," Miroku answered.  
  
Liz and Hiten raised an eyebrow.  
  
She looked around and didn't see Manda and Kanaye.   
  
"Where's Manda and Kanaye?" Liz asked, a little worried.  
  
To Be Continued¼  
  
Crescent: Hi people!! I hope ya liked this chapter!! Oh, and Liz and Manda are people I know. Well, I know Liz very well actually. I'm Liz. Hehe. Manda is my best friend. I decided to put her in there. Tell me how ya liked it!! I'm sorry about the band part. I thought I was gonna write about a band but it turns out to be something else. I'll try to add more band material.   
  
Inuyasha: Feh. They probably don't like it!! Who would like a story that's written by a Wench like you?!?!  
  
Hiten: *puts arm around Crescent's waist*  
  
Crescent: *leans into Hiten* I am NOT a Wench. You're the mutt. *looks at Kagome*  
  
Kagome: *nods* SIT BOY  
  
WHAM  
  
Inuyasha: BITCH!!  
  
Kagome: My name is Kagome!! Learn it!! Oh and Inuyasha. SIT!!  
  
WHAM  
  
Crescent: Haha. Serves ya right!!  
  
Shippou: Ja ne!! 


End file.
